worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Regult Battlepod (Macross)
Background(as per Macross Mecha Manual) Simple, efficient and reliable, the Esbeliben Reguld is the standard mass production mecha of the Zentradi Army. Produced in staggering numbers to fill the need for an all-purpose mecha, this battle pod accommodates a single Zentradi soldier in a compact cockpit and is capable of operating in space or on a planet's surface. In space, the Reguld makes use of two booster engines and numerous vernier thrusters to propel itself at very high speeds, capable of engaging and maintaining pace with the UN Spacy's VF-1 variable fighter. Within an atmosphere, the Reguld is largely limited to ground combat but retains high speed and maneuverability. Armed with a variety of direct-fire energy weapons and anti-personnel/anti-aircraft guns, the Reguld is capable of engaging both air and ground units. The Reguld is also capable of high, thruster-assisted leaping that allows the pod to cover long distances and engage low flying aircraft. On land, the Reguld is surprisingly fast, capable of closing with the VF-1 variable fighter in GERWALK flight (though likely unable to maintain pace at full GERWALK velocity). The Reguld saw much use during Space War I in repeated engagements against the forces of the UN Spacy, but its lack of versatility against superior mecha often resulted in average effectiveness. Several variants were seen in the war, typically with additional equipment to mount missile launchers or modified with electronic warfare equipment for ECM and reconnaissance roles. Possessing minimal defensive features, the Reguld is a simple weapon that performs best in large numbers and when supported by other mecha such as Fighter Pods. Model Type - Regult Class - Battlepod Crew - 1 full sized Zentraedi MDC By Location Main Body - 180 Sensors - 60 Particle Guns (2) - 75 ea Twin Lasers (2) - 45 ea Legs (2) - 100 ea Armour - stops upto and including teh equivalent of standard 20mm rounds (2d4+1md) Speed Running - 282kph Leaping - 120m Space - Mach 6 Deployment Range - 2000km in space due to need for reaction mass, Effectively unlimited on a planetary surface Statistics Height - 15.12m Length - 8.1m Width - 8.0m Weight - 37 tons PS - Effectively 40 Robotic Cargo - minimal personal and survival equipment Power System - 1 x 1.3 GGV class Esbeliben thermonuclear reaction furnace Weapons Weapon Type - PB-10 Particle guns (2) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 1800m Damage - 3d6+2 per blast per gun, 2d4x10 per short burst, 2d6x10+20 per medium burst, 3d6x10+20 per long burst, 5d6x10 per full melee burst Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - 0 Weapon Type - Twin Laser Primary Purpose - Anti-aircraft Range - 1200m Damage - 4d6 per blast, 2d4x10+20 per short burst, 4d4x10 per medium burst, 4d6x10 per long burst, 6d6x10 per full melee burst. This is per gun. Guns can be fired in tandem at targets in front of the unit. Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - 0 Weapon Type - Twin Chin Guns Primary Purpose - Anti-Missile Range - 1000m Damage - 4d4 per blast, 1d6x10+4 per short burst (20 blasts), 2d6x10 medium burst (30 blasts), 4d4x10 long burst (50 blasts), 4d6x10 per full melee burst (200 blasts) Rate Of Fire - single fire or bursts equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - N/A Note - equivalent to a 14.5mm machine gun Bonuses and penalties Use Robot/Vehicle Combat Elite +5% piloting rolls Kick - 6d6 Body Block - 2d6 Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Complete Environmental Pilot Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 4 days if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 6 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 300 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Radar - Can identify upto 48 and track upto 18 targets simultaneously to a range of 100 miles (160km) for airborne targets and 10 miles (16km) for ground targets depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 30 miles (48km) depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 30 miles (50km) Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +1 to strike using ranged weapons. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 200 miles (320km) that can be boosted if proper singal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. External Audio/Video Pick-up system References Used Seto Kaiba Macross Mecha Manual Mecha HQ Robotech.com Robotech Reference Guide Robotech Roleplaying Game (Both editions)